Sonic Boom: Girls Asleep, Boys Awake
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: The boys tried out the new men's cologne to smell nice. But what they don't know is that Eggman designed the cologne to make all the females but one go into a deep sleep. Now its up to the boys to find the cure before all the girls goes into a permanent sleep.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

 **Nebula and Hex belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't get it! If you're not warm-blooded, does that mean your body is ice cold! Why aren't you frozen yet?!" Sticks asking the cobra girl.

"Sticks, I'm a reptile. I don't have fur" Hex rolled her slit eyes, "Do you ever learn things at school?" she grumbled.

"What's school?" Sticks asked.

"Never mind. Look, just because I'm cold-blooded doesn't mean my body is gonna freeze. Reptiles don't have their own body heat like mammals. Which is why I bask myself in the sunlight. Okay? End of story" Hex scoffed in annoyance.

"Hex, don't be rude. She's just trying to understand" Nebula said.

"Sorry, Nebs" Hex sighs, "Say, where are the boys?" she asked.

"Oh, they're at the village waiting for the new cologne on sale to open up" Nebula said with her arms crossed.

"What's wrong with the original cologne?" Amy asked.

"They ran out. I don't know why" Nebula shrugs.

* * *

At the village, the boys were standing at the store where the cologne is about to be sold.

"I bet this cologne Amy will like" Sonic smirked.

"Really? I need it to smell like a man. Rock and roll like a man" Shadow scoffs.

"I am never shopping with you again" Sonic glared at Shadow.

"That's fine by me, Sonic" Shadow chuckled.

Then the store for the cologne opened and they all got in. The cologne bottles were red with a smiley face on and the label said 'smell like a god'.

"This will be interesting. I always wanted one" Tails picked one up. Knuckles held one and accidently sprays himself in the eyes, "OW! MY EYES!"

"Hmph, idiot" Shadow muttered.

"I'm not an idiot! I'm just slow at thinking" Knuckles said angrily. He goes up to the cash register to pay for his cologne. Sonic, Shadow and Tails went there as well.

"I sure hope this stuff will attract Amy" Sonic smirked.

"That would be 10 dollars please" the man at the cash said. Knuckles handed him over 10 dollars.

"Here, Thanks" He said and walks out. After the others have paid, they take out their cologne.

"Now, let's see how it smells" Shadow sprayed on himself on his chestfur and armpits.

* * *

The girls were at the beach near Sonic's shack, waiting for the boys to be done at the village.

"Hmmm, I guess that Sonikku is buying a gift for me" Amy sighs in love.

"Awww. Amy is in love" Hex smirked.

"Hex, you know that Sonic and I are a couple. We have taken a selfie together" Amy showed the picture of her and Sonic in a selfie.

"Now that's photography" Hex said.

"Yup" Amy giggled.

"What's a cologne anyways? Is it a fruit?" Sticks asked.

"It's not a fruit, Sticks. It's a smell scent for men. You know, like we girls put on perfume to smell nice" Amy said.

"Oh, I would really try it" Sticks said.

"Well, I like cherry scent" Amy said.

"I have no idea what I like. But I hate getting cologne on me" Nebula said.

"Me too" Hex said, "Oh, here they come" she said.

"Hi girls, how are you doing?" Sonic said to them.

"Just fine, Sonic. We were just talking about you guys" Amy said.

"Oh, me and the guys bought a new cologne" Sonic said. Unknown to them, the girls but Hex sniffed the cologne scent through their noses.

"Ohhhh…. nice" Amy yawns a bit.

"Are you okay, Ames?" Sonic asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, Sonic" Amy said tiredly and goes to the hammock. Shadow then noticed Nebula getting tired as well, "Slept bad, Nebs?" he asked.

"No…." Nebula said, sluggishly and tries to keep her eyes open.

"I….guess….I've been…..too paranoid….a lot…..all day…." Sticks said, yawning.

Hex was confused how they got tired but not her, "Hmmm…. better go and rest girls. I stay up" Hex said with a shrug.

"Okay. I better hope it's not something else" Tails rubbed his hand against his chin, looking at the cologne bottle.

What they don't know is that Eggman's fly-bot is spying on them.

 **xxx**

"Hahaha….it worked!" Eggman said.

"Is it?" Cubot asked him.

"Of course Cubot, my cologne is making Sonic's girlfriend and the other two sleepy. Thus he won't be around when he's with Amy and Shadow with creep girl. Even that stupid badger too" Eggman grinned.

"But the snake girl?" Orbot asked him.

"Hmm….I wonder why she's not affected. Oh, well" Eggman shrugs.

 **xxx**

Sonic was sitting next to Amy waiting for her to wake up.

"Ames, wakey wakey eggs and bakey" he carefully poked her head.

"Sonic…..something….is…making me…..sleepy….." Amy said sluggishly.

"Same…..too…..uhhhh….." Nebula mutters tiredly while flying in the air with her eyes closed.

"Nebs! Look out!" Shadow screamed.

She flew towards the palm tree and it bends down like an elastic rubber. She used the leaves as a pillow and falls asleep.

"They have been very sleepy for hours I see" Knuckles said and kneels to the sleeping Sticks, she growled if he got closer.

"GRRRRR!"

"Whoa! Easy!" he backs off from the sleeping badger.

"Guys! I believe Eggman is behind this" Tails said.

"It can't be him. He hasn't been doing anything all day" Shadow crossed his arms.

"That's not all. I went to the village and saw all women falling asleep" Tails said.

"Wait a minute. Women falling asleep? But not the boys?" Shadow asked.

"But if all females are falling asleep, why isn't Hex falling asleep?" Knuckles asked.

"That's what I'm curious as to why" Hex said.

"Maybe because you're a reptile" Tails guessed.

"Probably or I'm immune against drugs" Hex shrugs, "Wait a second. Did you guys put on cologne?" she asked the boys.

"Yes we did. Why?" Sonic asked.

"When you guys were at the village, me and the girls were simply having a girl talk and they didn't look tired. But when you guys arrived, something made them fall into a deep sleep" Hex said, "I bet it has something to do with that cologne"

"Yes, I became suspicious about that. You Hex can only smell with your tongue. If you hold it out now you'll get sleepy too" Tails said.

"Hmm….I don't think the cologne is built for my tongue, only the nose on the females" Hex said.

"If Eggman is behind this he's going to pay!" Knuckles said.

"Yep, but we need to see if the cologne is spreading in their bodies like a disease" Tails said.

They carried Sticks, Nebula and Amy in the workshop to see if the cologne is spreading inside them.

"So….fluffy…." Sticks talking her sleep, snuggling on Tails' twin tails.

Tails pulled his two tails away and grimaces, "Very funny" he shook his head and placed her on the table. He then starts a scanning machine to scan the girls' body if they're infected or not. Then the results came on screen.

"The effects are not deadly, but they will be in a coma if we don't dispose of the cologne immediately" Tails said.

"How much time do we have left?" Knuckles asked.

Tails checked again and this became a bad new.

"Uh oh!"

"Is it a bad Uh Oh?" Knuckles asked.

"It is a bad Uh Oh. They only got two hours before getting in a permanent coma" Tails said.

"Say what?!" Shadow gasped and held Nebula in his arms.

"We need to force Eggman to bring us the cure to them. I don't want to let Amy sleep forever" Sonic said, stroking Amy's quills.

"Yep. Let's go guys" Tails said. Before they go they placed the sleeping girls on the sofa and hammock.

"You'll…..need…..my….hammer…..Sonic…." Amy's eyes were half open and hands the hammer to Sonic but accidently drops it right when she fell back to sleep.

Sonic picked it up and pets her quills, "I promise I'll be back" he said and kissed her forehead.

"I won't fail you, Nebs" Shadow kissed Nebula's forehead.

Hex and the boys went out of the workshop to get to Eggman's lair.

 **xxx**

At Eggman's base, the doctor was reading a magazine about machines until he heard a smashing sound from the front door.

 ***KA BOOM!***

"What the!" Eggman turned to see the guys and Hex. Sonic nods at Knuckles who stepped forward to grab Eggman.

"Tell us where the cure to our friends and the other females are or I'll bash your belly!" Knuckles did his best threat.

"Never!" Eggman shouted.

Then Knuckles slaps him twice.

"I need that...and that too!" Eggman said after each slap. Then Knuckles punches him.

"OKAY! OKAY! The cure is at the snowy mountains where Nebula and Shadow froze Lyric" Eggman told them.

"Are you telling the truth, Doctor?!" Shadow gripped Eggman's collar angrily.

"No! Okay I lied. The cure is an herb plant! I swear!" Eggman yelped.

"That would do. Come on guys and Hex. Let's go get the plant. Before that, we need to wash off the cologne from our bodies" Shadow said.

"But I hate water Shadow" Sonic moaned.

"One of these days you're gonna have to face your fear sooner or later!" Shadow drags Sonic out of the lair.

"Ow! Easy with the quills!" Sonic getting his quills pulled by Shadow.

Moments after washing off themselves, Sonic shook the water from his fur and so did the other guys.

"See, it's not so bad...Sonikku" Shadow taunts Sonic.

"Only Amy calls me that, Shadow. Now let's get the plants" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"And fast before all the females go into coma" Hex said.

Sonic nods as they started their search through the jungle. They looked in every bush, river and tree but couldn't find it.

"Where do those plants grow normally?" Knuckles asked.

"I've heard they usually grow in fields. Let's check there" Tails said.

They went to a grassy field where the herb plants should be.

"Start searching guys and Hex. Spread out" Sonic said to them as he started to search. He pushed the high grass aside and looked around carefully. He then picked up a plant that looks like it.

"Tails, is this the right plant?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, we got to find more" Tails nods.

"So how is this plant gonna work?" Shadow asked, "I know they're medicine plants but we need a lot more to save the females" Shadow said.

"Simple. We use the herbs and mix it into airborne" Tails said.

"That's a good idea" Shadow said, keeps searching for more herbs. After a half hour of collecting herbs, they were done searching in the high grass.

"Phew, never knew these plants were hard to find. Could have just gone to a farm" Sonic chuckled.

"Yup. Let's go and mix up the cure" Tails said and carries the basket with herbs in it.  
"We only got 30 minutes left before all the females ends up like Sleeping Beauty!" Hex said.

"Alright let's go! Double time!" Sonic shouted and they ran quickly to the workshop.

 **xxx**

At the workshop, the sleeping girls began groaning in their sleep as if in pain.

"Come on…..girls…..stay…..strong…" Amy trying to open her eyes but she was too weak.

"I...would...love to. Sticks...Hit me!" Nebula groaned. Sticks tried a weak punch on Nebula but it didn't do much to make her stay awake.

"It's...no...use" Sticks groaned. Then the guys came in with the herbs.

"Let's start doing the cure. We got 15 minutes left!" Tails said, pouring the herbs into a pot.

"What…did…..you…..find….." Nebula groans, asking Shadow.

"Some herbs to cure you and the girls. You'll be alright Nebula" Shadow said.

"Okay" Nebula nodded tiredly before falling asleep.

Tails poured some secret ingredients in the mix, some salt and poured it into a bowl after warming it for 7 minutes. After blending it for the final time with a spoon, it was creamy and slimy.

"I think it's done now. Who's first of the girls?" Tails asked.

"I...am" Sticks got up with weak steps and tried to stay awake, "So….tired…I can't…move….." she collapsed.

"Eat this" Tails takes a spoon of the cure and pours it into Sticks' mouth. She slurps it in and licks her lips, "YUMMY!" she jumped out full of adrenaline.

"Good, it worked. Now let's hurry and get every females cured" Knuckles said.

"While you two cure Nebula and Amy, I'll put the cure in the airborne machine to release it in the village in no time" Tails said.

"Got it" Shadow and Sonic nods and takes a spoon of the cure to pour it into Amy and Nebula's mouths. They both got up all awake and healthy.

"Wow, what a nap" Nebula said, slightly woozy.

"Yup. Now I'm releasing the cure into the air" Tails said. He activates the airborne cure and sends it over the village, it spreads out everywhere and all the female villagers were awake and got cured.

"Now that's done. But why didn't Hex fall asleep?" Sticks said.

"Because my sense of smell is from my tongue, not my nostrils" Hex said.

"Oh. But I thought I slept because of my paranoid nature" Sticks said.

"Hehehehe, you're too funny Sticks" Hex laughed.

Nebula walks over to Shadow and hugs him for doing this for her sake.

"I hope you didn't kick Eggman's butt brutally, Sonic" Amy said.

"Nope" Sonic chuckled.

The end.


	2. SB fan characters' info

**I was reading the archie comics of Sonic Worlds Unite crossover thing where the part where Sticks got transported into the Archie Sonic world and noticed the difference from the Sonic Boom characters.**

 **So I decide to write the info of my fan character Nebula the Hedgehog along with Hex the Cobra. I know they don't exist in the real Sonic life. It fan made.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Name:** Nebula the Hedgehog

 **Full Name:** Nebula Raven Emerald

 **Age:** 18

 **Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Mobian Hedgehog

 **Alignment:** Good

 **Powers:** Flight, Super Strength, Energy Blasts, and Healing

 **Fur/Hair Color:** Violet-Blue

 **Skin Color:** Light Peach

 **Eye Color:** Sky Blue

 **Style:** Tomboy and Goth

 **Fighting Style:** Tang Soo Do and Jeet Kune Do

 **Attire:** Black tank-top with light purple trim, black leather shorts, black and gold inlay belt and bracelets, white gloves, black and purple sneakers, and white sport tapes wrapped around her lower arms and lower legs.

 **Likes:** helping people, saving the day, hanging out with Shadow and her friends, being alone, flying, cute non-mobian animals.

 **Dislikes:** Eggman and his robots, Shadow losing his temper, letting her anger turn her into her dark form, Dave the Intern, girly girl things.

 **Weakness:** unable to control her anger from turning her into Dark Rage.

 **Fear:** Zombies

 **Favorite Food:** Chicken Fingers.

 **Friends:** Shadow, Hex the Cobra, and the Sonic Team.

 **Backstory:** Unlike her original counterpart from _GothNebula's_ stories, Nebula has been on her own in the wild as a child, surviving and learning to take care of herself. She lives in her home-made treehouse in the deep jungle.

* * *

 **Name:** Hex the Cobra

 **Age:** 18

 **Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Mobian Cobra

 **Alignment:** Neutral

 **Powers:** Probability of bad luck

 **Scale Color:** Dark Pink

 **Skin Color:** Light Peach

 **Eye Color:** Violet

 **Style:** Arabian and Tomboy

 **Fighting Style:** Martial Arts

 **Attire:** Egyptian neck collar, white sports tape on her arms, red halter tank top, red short skirt with an Egyptian belt, black silk pants, and Egyptian sandals.

 **Likes:** pranking her victims with her bad luck powers, treasure hunting, searching for ancient artifacts, basking in the sunlight.

 **Dislikes:** Eggman and his robots, cold temperatures, anyone stealing her Egyptian artifacts, magicians.

 **Weakness:** going into possible hibernation if her body temperature goes low.

 **Fear:** Mummies.

 **Favorite Food:** dead rats and fruits.

 **Friends:** Team Sonic.

 **Backstory:** Unlike her original counterpart from _GothNebula's_ stories, Hex moved to Bygone Island since she can't stand the sands and hot temperature in Egypt. She was also best friends with Nebula the Hedgehog as kids.


End file.
